It is known that an aircraft produces wake vortices behind it which constitute a risk, or at the very least an impediment, for a following aircraft, on account of the strong disturbances that these wake vortices engender in the aerodynamic flow. So, to reduce such risks, it is customary to impose a regulatory separation distance between two aircraft, one of which is following the other, thus greatly slowing down the air traffic in the vicinity of airports.